


Aélis

by Litany_Riddle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Birthday Present, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow Still Knows Nothing, Magic, Maternal Behavior, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Behavior, Protective friend, Sharing A Tent, Suicide Attempt, The author appears, Torture, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, Witches, and still looks pretty, beyond the wall setup, free folk, life in the real north, past canibalism, past pregnancy complications, past unwanted pregnancy, post season 8 with some changes, post serie, strangers to almost lovers to... something else ?, the author has officially lost control of what's going on here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: "Jon meurt seul dans le froid avec ses remords."C'est leur fin.A moins que...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlisoneDavies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/gifts).



> La petite musique qui va bien avec : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czj7SyPNRto
> 
> A savoir, dans cette fic, Cersei et Jaime Lannister sont en fait les enfants de Aerys II, ce qui ne change rien à l'histoire, et Jaime a survécu et a été envoyé en exil avec Jon. 
> 
> Je ne suis pas douée pour la romance...

Aélis était postée à l'écart, près d'un conifère couvert de neige, dans son ombre : elle observait le Roi Corbeau et Main D'Or se faire leurs adieux. Le groupe de Sauvageons dont elle faisait partie se scindait en deux. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très nombreux, la Grande Guerre contre Les Autres avait décimé son peuple... Mais le Peuple Libre avait toujours évolué en petits groupes. Sous Mance Rayder, le Roi au delà du mur, ils s'étaient regroupés, mais c'était par nécessité, et ça avait été durant le long été. Maintenant ils reprennaient leurs habitudes d'hiver. L'hiver était dur Au Delà du Mur, la nourriture rare, les groupes devaient être équilibrés. Ni trop peu pour ne pas manquer de bras, ni trop nombreux pour ne pas épuiser les réserves de nourriture. Mais avec tant de ces très jeunes enfants et ces vieillards pour peu d’hommes et de femmes valides, la jeune fille savait qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de morts cet hiver… 

Aélis trouvait Jon Snow beau, comme toutes les autres personnes, en fait. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Tormund l'appelait Joli Corbeau. Elle sentait en lui quelque chose de spécial. Le jeune homme était effectivement très spécial. Tormund lui avait dit qu'au sud du Mur il avait été un roi et qu'il aurait pu en être un bien plus grand, le roi du Sud entier. Il était charismatique, très mystérieux, d'autant qu'il ne parlait quasiment pas... Lors de la bataille elle l'avait vu voler sur un dragon, une de ces créatures de légende, magique... Comme elle. Un loup blanc géant, magnifique, Fantôme, l’accompagnait, parfois disparaissant pendant des semaines mais revenant sans cesse auprès de lui… Pour être l’ami de ces bêtes fantastiques, il devait avoir quelque chose de très spécial. 

-Tu vas tenter ta chance avec le Roi Corbeau maintenant que Main D'or est parti ? Demanda un voix grave derrière elle. 

-Dégage, Ketch.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule sur le coup ? Sa nouvelle solitude va les attirer comme des mouches...

-Et toi, t'es pas intéressé ?

-Il est trop propre sur lui, répondit Ketch en se penchant sur Aélis. Pas comme toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Dégage, Ketch ! S'exclama la jeune fille en lui balançant un coup de poing qui finit dans le vide : cet homme bougeait comme un chat sauvage.

Ketch s'en alla en ricanant.

Ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble... Et Ketch n'était pas vraiment jaloux du succès de Main D'Or et du Roi Corbeau car toutes les femmes venaient se consoler de leur échec avec eux dans ses bras. C'était vrai qu'on se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras musclés... Aélis secoua la tête avec un petit frisson. Certes Ketch était un homme magnifique, comme on en trouvait rarement au delà du Mur, il ne forçait jamais une femme, c'était un très bon chasseur, il était fort comme un bœuf et rapide comme l'éclair, mais il avait un mauvais fond. Un très mauvais fond. Quand ils étaient au camp d'été, il avait profité du fait d'être inconnu du plus grand nombre pour provoquer des combats, qu'il gagnait dans le sang. Il adorait tuer, et plus encore les humains. Il avait failli y rester plusieurs fois, il y avait gagné des cicatrices... Mais il agissait comme s'il se fichait de vivre ou de mourir, ce qui était probablement le cas. Aélis ressentait dans ses os sa méchanceté. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, elle en ressortait tout le temps comme salie, impure, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien dont elle n'avait pas envie.

Tout le contraire de la présence du Roi Corbeau. Elle pouvait sentir sa droiture et son innocence à cent pas de lui. Aélis voulait être avec lui. Mais elle savait que toutes les jeunes femmes avaient la même envie... Elle devait la jouer finement et agir vite et différemment des autres.

Il allait être déstabilisé sans Main D'Or. Ils partageaient leur tente, certains croyaient qu'ils étaient ensemble mais apparemment ils étaient de la même famille. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer. Régulièrement ils se provoquaient à l'épée. Tormund avait dut intervenir plus d'une fois. Elle se souvenait précisément d'un moment où il avait fait manger de la neige à Jon Snow, sous le rire de son compatriote qui avait fini dans la même position peu enviable, puis leur chef leur avait confisqué leurs épées. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus que de leur faire la leçon, mais régulièrement ces deux là laissaient sortir leur haine l'un sur l'autre. Ils devaient avoir un sacré passif... Sans prendre en compte les envies personnelles de la jeune femme, elle pensait que c'était plus sain qu'ils se séparent. Et d'un autre côté cela pouvait les faire tomber dans un mutisme et une solitude immense... 

Ils ne se parlaient quasiment qu'entre eux à part pour les informations de base, d'une façon ô combien laconique. Le Roi Corbeau était un leader sans le vouloir et beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui, ce qui allait très bien à Tormund qui était d'un naturel souple. Les jeunes femmes étaient toutes folles du jeune homme, mais Main D'Or avait presque autant de succès. Il avait plus d’expérience, beaucoup de charme également et était très bel homme malgré le fait qu'il était estropié. Il avait surtout du succès auprès des mères. Ce fait s'expliquait facilement. Son handicap l'empêchait d'être efficace dans beaucoup de domaines. Il était très bon chasseur et était de toutes les grosses chasses, mais pour dépecer le gibier par la suite c'était une autre histoire. Il pouvait couper du bois pour le feu mais n'était pas très rapide. Quand à réparer et fabriquer des outils et des vêtements c'était impensable. Il gardait donc souvent les petits enfants en surveillant la nourriture. Il leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait d'utile pour la survie dans la nature, et il racontait magnifiquement de fabuleuses histoires, pleines de magie, de chevaliers en armures rutilantes, de combats, de princesses à sauver, et de guerrières légendaires. Des histoires du Sud, de contrées lointaines pleines d'animaux exotiques, de mers à traverser et de pirates. Les enfants l'adoraient, il les aimait aussi, mais il avait l'air incroyablement triste à la fin de ces journées... Toutes les femmes avaient envie de le consoler quand elle venaient récupérer leur progéniture. 

Mais toujours, l'un comme l'autre, ils éconduisaient sans cesse les prétendantes. Les tentatives s'étaient un peu calmées... Mais avec cette séparation, tout redevenait possible. 

Aélis décida d'agir. Alors que le jeune homme fixait encore l'horizon où son compatriote avait disparu, les yeux légèrement mouillés, elle se glissa derrière lui :

-Votre ami va vous manquer...

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, répondit Jon. C'est mon oncle.

-Il ne peut pas être les deux ? 

Le jeune corbeau se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire tellement triste qu'il lui brisa le cœur. 

-Si... On peut être tellement de choses à la fois, dans ma famille... 

Aélis attendit une suite, qui ne vint jamais. Elle savait qu'il y avait une suite, la voix du jeune homme avait été très lourde de sens. Elle l'apprendrait un jour, se jura-t-elle. Il faisait si froid, dans leur contrée l'hiver, que personne ne pouvait se permettre de rester seul dans une tente. Elle tenta le coup :

-Ma compagne de tente est partie elle aussi. Est-ce que vous voulez partager les nuits avec moi ? 

Jon parut légèrement amusé. 

-Lila n'est pas partie. Vous allez lui manquer si je vous prends avec moi. 

Oups. Elle avait négligé le fait que cet homme avait les yeux sur tout dans le campement. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Demanda Jon d'une voix plus froide. 

Aélis décida d'être franche :

-Vous êtes agréable à regarder, vous êtes gentil et à vrai dire, avez l'air très intéressant. C'est plus que beaucoup de personnes ici. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous, c'est tout. 

Le Roi Corbeau paraissait incertain. 

-Je vois... Vous m'avez demandé en premier mais je préférerais partager ma tente avec un homme. Toutefois si personne ne me propose d'ici ce soir, nous pourrons faire un essai.

Aélis avait la journée. Très bien. Elle passa ladite journée à lancer des sorts de confusion à tous les hommes qu'il restait. S'en suivit une mauvaise organisation et des problèmes en cascade. Tormund la regarda bizarrement plusieurs fois, mais c'était difficile de savoir si la jeune fille utilisait sa magie ou si les gens étaient simplement bousculés dans leurs habitudes par cette scission. Le géant savait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Des petits pouvoirs. Il y a des centaines d'années, dans le Sud, les gens comme elle avaient accès à des catalyseurs. Souvent des instruments de musique ou des armes. Mais depuis longtemps on en avait perdu le secret de fabrication. Et dans le Vrai Nord, le bois et les cordes des instruments s'étaient brisés au premier hiver... 

Ici, juste avant l'hiver, l'air scintillait : l'humidité gelait dans l'air en millier de petites étincelles et brillait dans les quelques heures de soleil rasant. Durant la Longue Nuit il brillait aussi à la lueur de la lune, mais c'était moins spectaculaire que ces morceaux d’étoiles éclatés flottant dans l’air en plein jour…

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musique qui va bien avec : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj9bUaNbZqk

Aélis déposa son paquetage devant la tente du Roi Corbeau à la tombée de la nuit. Elle voyait bien que le jeune homme était embêté, néanmoins il avait promis…  
Il ne lui dit qu’une seule chose ce soir là :  
-Tu ne me touche pas.  
La jeune femme acquisa. Il n’y avait pas de quoi se moquer : après tout il ne la connaissait pas encore et tenait à dormir tranquille. Avec toutes les attentions de désir dont il était l’objet, elle pouvait comprendre. Et ses intentions à elle n’étaient pas non plus exactement pures… 

Elles devinrent de moins en moins pures au fil des semaines. La promiscuité appelait à connaitre tout un tas de petites habitudes chez l’autre, qu’elle trouvait charmantes chez le Roi Corbeau. Il était toujours aussi laconique et elle n’avait presque rien appris sur lui, à part qu’il préférait qu’elle l’appelle “Jon”. Juste Jon. La promiscuité tordait aussi régulièrement son ventre de désir… Il lui plaisait vraiment. Physiquement… Ses longs cils sur ses yeux toujours nostalgiques, sa bouche charnue appelant aux baisers, ses boucles noires de petit garçon et sa barbe virile qui formaient un contraste, sa force révélée dans les tâches quotidiennes et ses muscles saillants quand il se dévêtait le soir… Sa peau presque aussi blanche que la sienne et ses cheveux bouclés qui étaient propres. Parce qu’ils avaient une chose en commun, qui les avait soulagés : ils se lavaient. Le premier soir, Aélis l’avait vu mettre de la neige dans un pot sur le feu, et lui avait demandé d’en mettre deux fois plus. Jon avait partagé avec soulagement l’eau chaude : chaque soir ils se lavaient chacun leur tour dans la tente, pendant que l’autre vaquait à de dernières occupations dehors. Aélis aimait avoir les cheveux longs l’été, mais pour les longs hivers, elle les coupait courts : plus facile à laver. Ils partageaient une tente avec quelqu’un de propre, et c’était quelque chose qui comptait, lors de la vie dans le Nord. La nuit, Aélis dormait nue dans une fourrure très douce et très fine sous une bonne couche d'autres fourrures. Le Roi Corbeau (elle faisait de moins en moins références à lui ainsi dans ses pensées, mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure) quant à lui enfilait une tunique spéciale pour la nuit. Certaines nuit, Fantôme venait les rejoindre, mais comme avec Main D’Or, il restait dehors, contre la tente, protégé du vent. La jeune femme commençait à lier un lien avec le loup géant, et Jon en était un peu surpris. Certes Fantôme était d’un naturel bienveillant avec ses amis, mais de là à se coucher contre eux quand ils travaillaient assis, ou à réclamer des caresses ou de l’attention… jamais. 

Ce qui évidemment arriva, c’est que la jeune femme brûlait constamment de désir. Pourtant elle ne tenta rien. Rien du tout. Elle lui laissait simplement savoir avec de longs regards langoureux, mais il les ignorait. Un désir continu, impérieux, la dévorait peu à peu… Elle se demandait si c’était une bonne chose d’avoir fait ce premier pas, qui semblait être une impasse. D’autant qu’elle avait perdu une amie...

-Tu m’a abandonnée ! l’avait apostrophé Lila le lendemain de sa première nuit avec Jon.  
Elle poussa Aélis de toutes ses forces, et celle-ci qui était un poid plume vola dans la neige. Elle répliqua avec une boule de neige qui frappa Lila au visage, mais celle-ci n’en avait que faire, toute à sa fureur.  
-Il ne t’aimera jamais autant que moi !  
-Je ne t’ai pas abandonnée… et ce n’est pas un concours !  
-Tu avais dit qu’aucun homme ne se mettrait entre nous… Tu avais toujours tenu parole… à présent Lila pleurait. Aélis qui s’était remise debout tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras, mais la plus jeune s’écarta brutalement.  
-Mais je suis toujours là ! Dans le même camp que toi ! J’ai simplement changé de tente.  
-Tu crois qu’il a besoin de toi… mais tu ne pourras pas l’aider.   
Lila avait des yeux hantés qui regardaient le vide, à présent. Aélis n’aimait pas quand elle se mettait dans des états comme ça car elle avait souvent raison. Son amie n’avait aucun pouvoir, pas comme elle, et pourtant…  
-Il a toujours été seul durant ses deux vies… Il a eu deux femmes mais les femmes passent. Il sera toujours seul… Il ne veut pas d’aide. Il est là pour vivre dans le remord. Torturé. Jusqu’à la mort.  
Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires, et c'était comme si elle n’avait pas dit un mot.  
-Mais moi j’ai besoin de toi !  
-Tu es plus forte que tu ne crois, tu n’as pas besoin de moi en permanence à tes côtés…  
-Tu m’as trahie, déclara Lila en pleurant, s'enfuyant loin d’elle. Elle ne lui reparla plus jamais depuis. 

Aélis ne savait pas quoi faire pour la récupérer… Et ne s’en sentait pas l’obligation. Elle se sentait elle aussi blessée que son amie ne lui fasse pas confiance à ce point.  
C’est vrai qu’elle avait toujours été comme une mère pour cette jeune femme de dix ans sa cadette. Lila avait, comme Aélis, peu connu ses parents. Mais pour elle le sort avait été pire que d’être orpheline dans une contrée rude et sauvage comme le Vrai Nord : elle était tombée enceinte à huit ans, en plein hiver. L’hiver, les femmes se refusaient aux hommes, ayant peur de tomber enceinte : elle perdrait quasi sûrement le bébé, si ce n’était de froid, de faim, et peut-être aussi la vie car cette longue période sans soleil les affaiblissait et rendait les fausses-couches dangereuses et plus nombreuses et les grossesses encore plus potentiellement mortelles qu’en été. C’était donc la période où il y avait le plus de cas de viols, tout aussi bien sur les enfants... Évidemment, Aélis, qui avait dix-huit ans à l’époque, avait été envoyée quérir car déjà on reconnaissait ses dons de sage-femme et de guérisseuse. L’accouchement avait été atrocement long, atrocement douloureux, avait fait des dégâts irréparables et avait failli coûter la vie à la mère et à l’enfant. Cette épreuve intense les avait rapprochées, et Aélis avait du rester et prendre soin d’elles, et finalement ne les avait plus jamais quittées. Lila s’était bizarrement entiché de l’enfant de son violeur, et alors que toutes les femmes étaient persuadées que le bébé ne survivrait pas, la petite fille devenu mère fit quelque chose d’inattendu. Et de violent : elle tua le “père” de son enfant, et garda le cadavre dans la neige, le dévorant peu à peu. Il y eu un procès. Le chef du groupe décida que c’était une juste réparation. Lila fut autorisée à garder le cadavre. Après tout, certains clans Au Delà Du Mur mangeaient de la chair humaine… Le bébé survécut miraculeusement à l’hiver. C’était un fait extrêmement rare et tout le monde en était content même sachant ce que ça avait impliqué. Mais sa fille quitta Lila très tôt : à onze ans elle partit pour le Sud, malgré les supplications de sa mère, et personne n’en entendit plus jamais parler. Soit elle avait réussi, soit elle était morte. Après ce drame personnel, Lila s’était encore plus raccrochée à Aélis, d’autant qu’elle n’avait pas la capacité de se faire facilement des amis… 

Aélis quant à elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. C’était sa fichue magie. Elle le savait. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’elle s’était entiché de l’enfant-mère et de sa fille.  
Elle était trop menue. Ses hanches assez étroites, et avec sa petite taille, elle savait que ce serait dangereux pour elle d’accoucher. En ces temps-là, la mortalité chez les femmes était très simple : une femme sur deux mourait lors d’un accouchement ou des complications de l'accouchement, sans parler des fausses-couches. La faim, les accidents, les maladies, les meurtres… tout ça était bien secondaire par rapport à cette épée de Damoclès qui plannait au-dessus d’elles toutes… Beaucoup, comme en hiver, se refusaient aux hommes le plus possible, cédaient sporadiquement, utilisaient des tisanes à bases de plantes pour empêcher la grossesse ou mettre fin à une énième… Quand les femmes étaient fécondes, dans le Nord, elle survivaient rarement à plus de dix grossesses, le corps complètement épuisé… La magie d’Aélis la protégeait de ce danger, mais elle lui interdisait aussi un de ces rêves les plus chers… un bébé, un enfant, aurait été pour elle un véritable ravissement. Elle avait tant tenu l’enfant de Lila dans ses bras, souhaitant qu’il soit le sien… Mais elle était trop vieille maintenant, à presque trente ans, et elle savait que sa magie la garderait vivante malgré elle. 

Jon Snow était secoué par des pensées différentes et plus sombres : après ce qu’il avait fait, il n’était pas sûr de mériter d’être encore en vie. Et cela faisait tellement mal qu’il aurait souhaité ne pas l’être. Il rêvait toujours d’Elle la nuit, Aélis pouvait l’entendre dans son sommeil. Ses grands yeux améthystes, tristes, ternes, morts, alors qu’il l'allongeait sur le sol de la salle du Trône De Fer, et ce filet de sang qui s’écoulait de ses lèvres. La résistance de ses chairs contre son poignard, si facile à percer pour un homme d’armes comme lui. Il sentait encore ses organes se déchirer face à la lame, il les sentait dans son poignet… Il se réveillait en sursaut, sa main semblant brûler jusqu'à l'os. Il avait trahi, tué de sang froid la femme qu'il aimait.  
Et pourtant il se sentait lui aussi trahi. Par tous ceux qu’il croyait être de son côté : son soit disant père lui avait caché ses origines : il avait passé toute son enfance méprisé, traité en bâtard, on l'avait expédié sans état d'âme au Mur où il avait fini assassiné par ses propres hommes, puis on l'avait ressuscité contre son gré, Sansa avait vendu son secret à Tyrion Lannister, Arya avait prit le parti de sa soeur, et Daenerys… Daenerys avait tourné le dos à tout ce pourquoi elle s’était toujours battue, pour devenir son pire cauchemar… Elle avait tout donné pour sauver la race humaine, puis avait tué tellement de gens innocents si peu de temps après, et prévoyait de continuer dans la voie de la destruction si le Monde Connu ne se soumettait pas… Il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait aimée, et avait cru qu'elle était différente de tous les dirigeants cruels de l'histoire de Westeros. Il avait eu tellement tort. Cela avait mené à une tragédie. 

Il avait cru que la douceur de la neige estomperait sa peine, il avait cru pouvoir oublier la cruauté dans le vrai silence, loin du tumulte de la guerre des trônes… Il avait cru que le froid intense qui régnait dans le Nord gèlerait ses sentiments. 

Mais aucunement.  
Jon Snow était un homme torturé, tourmenté par le poids de ce que le devoir lui avait dicté de faire, hanté… Même s’il voyait les gens autour de lui, il ne s’attachait plus. Il était heureux que Jaime Lannister soit parti : ça lui rappelait un tout petit moins les exactions qui avaient eu lieu dans le Sud. Il avait appris sur le tard que l’homme était son oncle, le demi-frère de Daenerys, et cela n’avait plus aucune importance : le Lannister avait été retrouvé grièvement blessé sur la plage, il avait été mutique pendant des semaines, et son frère Tyrion s’était battu pour qu’il soit exilé au Mur comme Jon au lieu d’être exécuté pour trahison. Jon savait que Brienne de Tarth était venu le visiter en prison, sans doute en vain… Jaime lui avait simplement dit qu’il n’avait pas été correct avec la désormais chevalière.  
Il ne s’attachait plus, mais il restait humain. Il avait grandi avec le besoin de reconnaissance, il avait vécu selon un code d’honneur inculqué par son défunt oncle qu’il avait toujours cru son père, il aimait les gens. Profondément. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait toujours essayé de sauver le maximum de personnes, sans distinction de clans, de bannières, de races…  
Et cette nouvelle partenaire de tente lui semblait un peu moins floue que les autres personnes. Il l’aimait bien. Elle était franche, comme souvent les femmes du Peuple Libre, elle lui rappelait Ygritt mais elle était plus douce. Elle respectait son besoin de solitude. Au début elle lui était complètement quelconque, mais plus le temps passait et plus il s’attachait à elle, s’il était encore capable de ressentir quelque chose pour une femme, peut-être qu’il l’aimait un peu plus que bien. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une attirance sexuelle née de l'abstinence, de la promiscuité… En tout cas, il faisait tout pour rester distant.

-Alors, toujours pas conclu ?  
-Mais vas te faire foutre, Ketch ! hurla Aélis alors que l’homme machiavélique était apparu derrière elle sans crier gard.  
-J’en déduit à ta bonne humeur que non...  
Elle était en train de tanner une peau de renne de la dernière chasse, et n’avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de discuter avec son ex.   
-Si t’es trop en manque, tu sais où me trouver pour te donner un coup de… main.  
-Je préférerais me jeter du haut du Mur.  
-Je propose, c’est tout. J’irais bien proposer à ton amie. Elle dort toujours seule dans sa tente. Je crois qu’elle préfère mourir de froid que d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre que toi… -  
-C’est son choix… Et à tes risques et périls, avec Lila. Tu sais ce dont elle est capable...   
-C’est un challenge intéressant…  
\- Tu vas te faire envoyer chier, oui.  
Aélis pensa que se faire dépecer ne serait pas une mauvaise fin pour Ketch…  
-Mais tu sais, elle est assez égoïste : elle se fait passer pour la victime, dans cette histoire, mais j’ai aussi le droit d’avoir une vie. J’ai promis de veiller sur elle il y a une éternité, et bien sûr que je garderais toujours un oeil sur elle, mais je ne peux pas me priver de tout pour rester tout le temps avec elle… Elle est adulte maintenant, il faudrait qu’elle grandisse un peu et qu’elle accepte la réalité, non ?  
Aélis détourna le regard de son travail : Ketch était parti sans un bruit.  
-Rhhaa !!! Les hommes… fustigea la jeune femme en reprenant son travail de plus belle.

  
  
**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

L’Hiver était presque installé à présent. Les heures de jour étaient fugaces, le soleil ne quittait pratiquement pas l’horizon, baignant d’une lumière rouge sang la neige qui recouvrait tout, plaines et montagnes, forêts et rocailles, l'étreignant d’un feu sans chaleur qui la rendait rose pâle. Les dernières couleurs qu’offrait la nature avant le plongeon de plusieurs années dans le Grand Noir. 

Aélis et Jon s’étaient rapprochés sans vraiment s’être rapprochés. Ils n’avaient encore partagé aucune conversation sérieuse, mais ils partageaient à présent une intimité confortable, sans gêne. C’était agréable. Bien plus qu’avec Lila et ses nombreuses sautes d’humeur, songeait parfois Aélis avec un pincement au coeur en la croisant dans le camp, la jeune fille ignorant ses regards, bornée et toute à sa rancoeur.    
  


Un soir, pourtant, Aélis rassembla son courage. Il faut dire que si elle avait bien tenu les comptes, elle fêtait ses trente ans. Combien de fois avait-on trente ans dans sa vie ? Deux fois. Trois au plus pour certains chanceux du Sud. Elle avait envie de sexe. Elle avait plus particulièrement envie de sexe avec Jon Snow, et tant pis si elle essuyait un refus.    
Alors qu’ils s’étaient préparés pour dormir, la jeune femme se colla au dos de l’ex roi, l’ex corbeau, l’ex Stark, l’ex tout…    
-Tu ne me trouve pas attirante ? chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, soulevant quelques boucles noires de son souffle.    
Jon ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Sans se retourner vers elle il lui dit d’une voix qu’il garda le plus neutre possible :   
-Si, bien sûr. Mais il n’est pas question de ça entre nous, je t’avais prévenue dès le début…    
-C’est juste que… L’Hiver est là, et nous ne rajeunissons pas… Te voir te morfondre nuit et jour ne me réjouit pas… Pourquoi tu n’aurais pas le droit à un peu de plaisir ?    
Jon Snow garda un silence de pierre. Cela énerva quelque peu Aélis qui se redressa sur un coude pour voir son profil.    
-C’est à cause de la Reine Dragon ?    
Elle savait comme tout le monde qu’ils avaient été ensemble. Et la nouvelle de sa mort était parvenue jusqu’à Winterfell quand le Peuple Libre y attendait encore.    
Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours pas mais elle le sentit se tendre.   
-Tu sais… C’est mon anniversaire, aujourd’hui. J’ai trente printemps déjà…   
Cette fois Jon se retourna vers elle.    
-Comment…? C’est aussi mon anniversaire ! Du moins si mon père… mon oncle, hésita-t-il, ne m’a pas menti à ce sujet là aussi.   
-Ton père est ton oncle ? grimaça Aélis.    
-Non ! Mon oncle m’a élevé en faisant croire à tout le monde moi y compris que j’étais son fils.   
La jeune femme se mit à rire.   
-Qu’est-ce ça a de drôle ?    
-Rien, justement : je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es si perturbé.    
Aélis continuait de sourire, pensant que sa petite tentative aura au moins mené à la connaissance de quelques détails sur lui, son regard se promenait un peu partout sauf sur le visage de Jon, mais quand il s’y posa enfin, elle cessa de sourire : le jeune homme la dévorait des yeux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder intensément, puis Jon fondit sur elle comme un rapace. Sa bouche chaude contre la sienne, sa barbe grattant son visage, ses mains sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux, les agrippant alors qu’il la tenait fermement. La jeune femme abasourdie ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de céder à sa passion, et elle y céda avec joie. Ils s’embrassèrent avec la fougue de cette jeunesse folle qui les quittait en ce jour et qui ne reviendrait plus jamais. Ils s’embrassèrent comme si c’était la dernière fois. Ils se dévorèrent comme des bêtes affamées. Leurs langues, dents et lèvres dansaient, se goûtaient et s’entechoquaient dans leurs salives mêlées, et leurs deux corps se frottaient vigoureusement l’un contre l'autre à la recherches de sensations, Aélis sentait l'érection de Jon à travers les fourrures, et l'idée de l'avoir en elle la faisait presque défaillir. Tout était démentiel, brutal, trop fort.    
Soudain Aélis se retrouva sans rien. Jon c’était brusquement arrêté et redressé, la regardait sans la voir en haletant, la bouche rouge, des traces de morsures autour des lèvres, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais.    
Il enfila un pantalon, ses bottes, son manteau, prit son épée, et sous le regard interloqué de la jeune femme, quitta la tente. 

  
Il l’avait laissé le bas ventre en feu, la mâchoire endolorie… Aélis était étourdie et frustrée. Si frustrée qu’elle glissa une main sous les fourrures, et ferma les yeux, comme lors de ses rêves mouillés. Le souvenir de leur étreinte était si vivace qu’il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour qu’elle atteigne le paroxysme en pensant à deux yeux noirs si pénétrants...    
Il se passa de longues minutes sans qu’elle ne pense plus à rien, perdue dans la langueur de l’orgasme, ressentant encore la fureur de leurs baisers. Elle gisait, lasse, étendue sur les fourrures. Puis d’un seul coup, d’un seul, elle s'inquiéta et se redressa comme si un serpent l’avait mordue. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Jon s’était enfuit, mais elle savait qu’il n’allait pas bien, qu’il avait vécu des choses douloureuses… Elle devait le retrouver, pour s’assurer qu’il aille bien, et pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.  
  


**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Heureusement, Aélis avait des talents de pisteuse hors pair. Mais Jon était allé très loin. Il s’était enfoncé dans la forêt. Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, la jeune femme déboucha sur une clairière éclairée par la lune ronde. Un barral se dressait au milieu, et sous l’ombre de la frondaison de l’arbre-coeur, Jon Snow. Aélis ne distingua tout d’abord pas bien ce qu’il faisait, il était penché sur quelque chose… Puis elle vit luire un éclat d’acier sous un rayon de lune. Elle comprit aussitôt que le jeune homme allait se jeter sur son épée, laissant son poids le transpercer de part et d’autre. Aélis hurla “NON !” et ses yeux devinrent dorés. Un instinct ancestral lui fit lever les deux mains vers Jon, et elle sentit une onde de choc dans tout son corps la faire reculer de trois pas. L’épée vola sur trente pas, tourbillonnant dans les airs tandis que Jon fut également projeté dans les airs. Aélis cria, mains sur la bouche, yeux écarquillés. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Le corps de Jon gisait, immobile dans la neige, loin de l’endroit où il s’apprêtait à se tuer… L’avait-elle occit elle-même ?   
  
Sortant de sa torpeur, elle couru vers le jeune homme. Il était étendu sur le côté, sans connaissance. Elle le retourna sur le dos. Elle se pencha sur lui, elle pleurait. Elle essaya d’écouter son souffle, posa une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir si elle se soulevait. Il était vivant. Le souffle était là, mais ténu, si ténu… Son visage avait la blancheur de la neige… Sans conviction, elle le secoua : sa tête bringuebala de part et d’autre, mais pas un signe de vie. Elle lui décolla même une gifle qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle était seule, elle pleurait à gros sanglots : elle pensait qu’elle lui avait fait du mal avec son sort informulé. La tentative de suicide du jeune homme l’avait également bouleversée. C’était sa faute ! Elle n’avait pensé qu’à ses envies, ne respectant pas les souhaits du jeune homme, et il en avait été si ébranlé qu’il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours ! Elle savait qu’il était fragile, elle voyait qu’il n’allait pas bien, il avait fait savoir qu’il ne voulait pas de relation ! Certes il avait lui aussi une attirance pour elle, et il était adulte, mais apparemment il n’était psychologiquement pas capable de gérer la situation…

Elle se fustigeait encore quand elle se rendit compte que le froid était intense. Les températures extrêmes du Vrai Nord ne permettaient pas à quelqu’un de survivre inconscient dans la neige sans protection, d’autant plus s’il avait été frappé par un sort ancien… Elle arrêta brusquement de pleurer et réfléchit. Avec son petit gabarit elle était incapable de porter Jon. Il fallait qu’elle aille chercher de l’aide… Mais cette histoire ne devait pas se savoir… Elle frissonna encore plus qu’à cause du froid mordant en pensant à ce que Tormund pourrait penser d’elle s’il l’apprenait… Qui n’aimait pas particulièrement le Roi Corbeau et saurait tenir sa langue ? Elle pensa bien à demander à Lila de l’aider à le tirer sur un travois, mais elle songea que la jeune fille lui en voulait toujours…   
Aélis soupira d’agacement en entrevoyant soudain la solution, puis se leva, couvrit le corps de Jon avec son manteau et couru le plus vite possible.   
Elle se rendit au campement, et chercha une tente, silencieuse comme une renarde en chasse. Elle la reconnut, et sans crier gard, délaça la tenture de l’entrée. Dedans il régnait une chaleur presque suffocante comparée à celle frigorifique de dehors : trois personnes étaient lovées les unes contre les autres dans le petit habitacle. Ketch, que son instinct avait tiré du sommeil, la regardait avec un sourire amusé et ensommeillé, entouré de deux jolies femmes qui frissonnèrent sous le courant d’air mais se réveillaient avec beaucoup de difficulté : la soirée avaient du être mouvementée… Aélis soupira d’agacement mais déclara :  
-J’ai besoin de toi, Ketch.   
-Maintenant ? geignit celui-ci.   
-Oui ! Tout de suite, c’est grave !  
-J’arrive…   
Le jeune homme s’étira lascivement comme un gros gros chat et saisit ses vêtements. En quelques minutes il était dehors, disant à tout à l’heure à ses belles.   
-Suis-moi, lui ordonna Aélis.  
-Qu’est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me tire du lit à une heure pareille ? grommela Ketch. Tu me fait suffisamment comprendre que nous deux, c’est fini, et brusquement tu as besoin de moi ?   
Mais la jeune sorcière ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de courir dans la neige, éperdue, jusqu’à la clairière, son ex amant à ses côtés.   
  


Quand il arrivèrent devant le corps de Jon, Ketch s’exclama en se mettant à genoux devant lui et en dégageant sa tête :  
-Tu l’as tué ? Tu l’a tué et tu veux que je t’aide à te débarrasser du corps !  
-Mais pas du tout espèce de crétin ! J’ai besoin de toi pour le ramener dans la tente.   
-Quoi, c’est tout ?   
-Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule !  
-C’est vrai que tu es un vrai poids plume…   
Ketch se saisit de Jon, toujours emmitouflé dans le manteau d’Aélis que la course en forêt parvenait à peine à ne pas trop faire souffrir du froid, et le chargea comme un sac par dessus son épaule.   
-Lui, par contre…   
Le poids du jeune homme ne l’empêcha cependant pas de rentrer au campement à petites foulées qu’Aélis suivait en courant. Malgré son ressentiment face au Roi Corbeau, il savait que celui-ci risquait de mourir s’il ne se dépêchait pas, même s’il n’avait pas de conscience sur laquelle sa mort pourrait rester, il ne souhaitait pas qu’Aélis lui en veuille pour ça.   
En passant entre les tentes à pas feutrés, ils se firent plus prudents. Heureusement celle de Jon et Aélis était un peu éloignée du gros du campement et cela leur permit de s’organiser. La jeune femme ouvrit la tente et Ketch déposa Jon au milieu de celle-ci, puis se mit en devoir de lui enlever tous ses vêtements le plus vite possible.   
-Hey ! s’écria Aélis, choquée.  
-Quoi ? Il est en pleine hypothermie, il faut le réchauffer. Toi aussi, déshabille-toi !   
Aélis hésita et Ketch la morigéna :  
-Je t’ai déjà vue nue ! garde ta tunique de corps si tu veux mais dépêche-toi…  
Lui-même se découvrit entièrement sans pudeur, et se glissa sous les couvertures d’un côté de Jon qu’il avait positionné sur le côté. Il commença à lui frictionner vigoureusement la peau au niveau du torse avec ses grandes mains qu’il avait préalablement réchauffées en soufflant dessus.  
Aélis s’empressa de l’aider, frottant les bras, le dos du jeune homme, qui peu à peu entre eux deux reprit des couleurs plus humaines. Il commença même à faire de très légers mouvements et à battre des cils, mais sans se réveiller.   
-Je crois qu’il est tiré d’affaire, déclara Ketch en cessant de le frotter. Je vais rester encore un peu et je vais vous laisser avant que le campement ne se réveille… Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je doute que Tormund soit content s’il apprenait ce qui est arrivé à son petit protégé...   
-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, avoua Aélis, réellement reconnaissante.  
-Bah… Quand tu te sera lassée de lui et de tous ses soucis, souviens-toi de moi…   
La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Comme l’avait dit Ketch quand ils couraient dans la forêt, entre eux deux, c’était fini...  


  
  
  
**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Après un sommeil fugace, Aélis se réveilla dans les bruits du campement qui se pliait. Elle jeta un regard angoissé sur Jon : ses cauchemars avaient été hantés par sa mort, mais il était là, bien vivant contre elle, et semblait-il, endormi pour un moment. Elle s’habilla et sortit, puis déplaça une rondin de tronc d’arbre et l’installa devant la tente, où elle s’assit, bien décidée à ne pas bouger tant que le Roi Corbeau ne serait pas réveillé.   
Tormund qui avait remarqué cette attitude étrange vint à sa rencontre :   
-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?   
-Jon a été malade toute la nuit. Je lui ai donné une potion, mais il a besoin de se reposer. On vous rejoindra dans la journée. Demain tout au pire.   
Les yeux de cristal bleu du géant roux la dévisagèrent très sérieusement.   
-Prends soin de lui.. Il est fragile.  
Aélis hocha la tête.   
-Et il est cher à mon coeur.   
Aélis hocha la tête derevêche. Le chef du clan la laissa sur cet échange laconique. La jeune femme aperçu Ketch lui faire un clin d’oeil de loin avant de partir. Quand tout le monde s’en fut allé, elle commença à trouver le temps long. Elle se fit une tisane avec des plantes excitantes pour tenir, puis se mit à aiguiser ses armes. C’est alors qu’elle vit arriver Lila. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire en coin qu’elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis leur dispute. Sans un mot la jeune fille s’assit à côté d’elle sur le tronc d’arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle cogna son épaule contre la sienne :  
-Besoin de compagnie ?  
Aélis releva la tête vers elle, ravie qu’elle lui reparle, mais répondit :   
-Non, c’est bon, tu peux partir. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la nuit.   
En effet les jours étaient extrêmement courts maintenant, à peine quelques heures rougeoyantes et un soleil qui frôlait l’horizon sans jamais s’en détacher.   
Lila haussa les épaules, puis se mit debout, et passa la corde de son travois par dessus son épaule. Elle se mit en marche. Dans une direction opposée à celle que le clan avait pris.   
-Hey, Lila ! Ils sont partis de l’autre côté !   
-Je sais… répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
Toujours sans se retourner, elle tint sa tête plus droite et déclara dans un murmure à peine audible de là où se tenait Aélis :  
-Je boite, je fais toujours un peu pipi sur moi, et je n’arrive plus jamais à dormir sereinement, tout ça à cause d’elle, mais c’est quand même ma fille et ma soeur, alors cette fois je vais la chercher. Au Sud.   
Aélis était soufflée. Que son amie s’aventure tout seule dans des contrées étrangères et hostiles lui en bouchait un coin. Ce qu’elle avait pris pour de la rancoeur était en réalité une phase de réflexion. Il est vrai qu’elle n’avait plus jamais été la même depuis le départ de sa fille quand celle-ci avait onze ans. Elle réalisa avec un pincement au coeur qu’elle arrive à la retrouver ou pas, elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais son amie. C’était sûrement pour cette raison que Lila s’enfonça en claudiquant dans la forêt sans lui lancer un seul regard d’adieu…   
-Bonne chance ! cria Aélis quand elle ne la vit plus du tout.   
Elle entendit un “merci”, puis ce fut de nouveau le silence.  
  
La nuit tomba. Aélis vérifia plusieurs fois l’état de Jon mais il ne semblait toujours pas prêt de se réveiller. Il avait encaissé un sort millénaire puis un choc, alors la jeune sorcière n’était pas très surprise, mais elle était inquiète.   
  
Soudain, elle vit une ombre sortir de la forêt. C’était une personne qui s’avançait vers elle, vêtue d’un curieux manteau au cuir très fin et lisse et fourré d’une fourrure blanche éclatante qui remontait en capuche. Sous la lumière de la lune, elle la prit d’abord pour Lila qui revenait mais cette femme était bien plus âgée et avait sur le visage une expression sombre et hargneuse à faire peur. Aélis se leva, prête à faire face.   
-Alors c’est toi, Aélis ? demanda la dame en plissant les lèvres de dédain.   
-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?   
-Peu importe… Il y a vraiment des boulots de merde, tu ne crois pas ? Moi on m’a dit “vas Au Delà du Mur, régler un problème”... Pour un personnage que je n’aime même pas.   
-Comment ça un personnage ?   
-Tu pose beaucoup de questions ma petite. Cracha la dame. J’ai quelque chose à faire avec toi.   
Et elle tendit le bras vers Aélis. La jeune femme tendit instantanément son bras gauche elle aussi, et elle sentit ses yeux devenir dorés. Quoique la dame ait voulu faire, il ne s’était rien passé. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire mesquin.   
-Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas me laisser améliorer ta misérable petite vie ?  
-Que voulez-vous améliorer ? demanda Aélis en sentant une peur irrationnelle lui tordre le ventre.   
Sans répondre, la dame tendit encore le bras vers Aélis et cette fois-ci la sorcière ne put rien faire : elle se sentit décoller du sol, sa nuque craqua dangereusement et elle finit la gorge nouée dans la poigne de fer gantée de la dame effrayante. Elle fit ce que ses réflexes de sauvageonne lui avaient appris : elle dégaina la Verre-Dragon qu’elle avait toujours sur elle depuis la Bataille de Winterfell et trancha la gorge de la dame. Une gerbe de sang lui jaillit sur le visage et éclaboussa la neige, elle tomba sur le sol et rampa aussi loin qu’elle put de la femme qui se tenait la gorge à deux mains, restant toutefois entre elle et la tente, craignant pour Jon. 

Des horribles gargouillis s’échappaient de la bouche de la dame, comme si elle essayait encore de l’insulter, puis elle saisit sa capuche et la rabattit sur son visage. Elle sembla se stabiliser, droite comme un i, et malgré sa blessure mortelle, elle ne vacillait pas. Puis un long soupir, ou plutôt une longue inspiration rauque et sans fin parvint de dessous la capuche. Et puis il y eu le froid, cet horrible froid pénétrant qui vous donne l'impression de vous geler jusqu'à l'intérieur des os, de solidifier l'air à l'intérieur de vos poumons… Des souvenirs horribles revinrent en mémoire à Aélis, ses parents comme un échos, les lumières s’éteignirent, les étoiles semblèrent disparaître, et soudainement, il n'y eu plus rien eu d'autre que le silence…  
Une main osseuse et recouverte de peau grise se leva vers Aélis et la saisit de nouveau par le col, la soulevant de terre. La jeune femme était comme une poupée, sans force, terrassée par ses pires souvenirs, par le froid intense qui lui gelait jusqu’à l’intérieur même du coeur. L’autre main releva la capuche de la créature, révélant l’horreur : un visage émacié, la peau grise tendue sur une face cadavérique sans laisser de trous pour les yeux, une bouche édentée immense d’un noir intense d’où s’échappait la longue inspiration. Aélis savait que la chose voulait aspirer la vie en elle, et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la force de lutter. Tous ses souvenirs dansaient dans sa tête à lui en faire mal, sa vue se troublait, elle voyait avancer vers elle le visage de la mort…   
Soudain une lumière bleue aveuglante apparut. Elle tomba de nouveau par terre, cligna des yeux pour voir cette source de chaleur et de bonheur tournoyer autour de la créature qui ventilait de terreur. Elle s’évanouit. 

  
Elle revint à elle sans doute quelques instants plus tard, le sol était à la verticale pour elle, la lumière bleue avait disparu, la créature gisait en un petit tas noir quelques mètres devant elle dans la neige, et elle la vit reprendre forme humaine. La femme leva la tête, se tenant toujours la gorge tranchée, émettant des borborygmes, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, fixant un point en hauteur à la droite d’Aélis.    
Une voix s’éleva de ce point.    
-Si je te guéris, quelles sont les chances pour que tu dise une seule chose intelligente ? demanda une voix cassante et aussi glacée que l’air de la nuit dans le Vrai Nord.    
Cependant Aélis entendit un claquement de doigts, et la gorge de la femme se referma.    
-Tom… bredouilla-t-elle.   
-Pas très concluant, Litany.    
-Tu étais censé me laisser faire !    
-Et on ne peut rien te confier sans que tu te mette à vouloir bouffer l’âme de personnages innocents.    
-Une vulgaire Mary-Sue !   
-Et même si !    
-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis l’Auteur, je suis…    
Nouveau claquement de doigts. La femme sembla prise d’une douleur folle, elle se mit à hurler à la mort, son corps se cambrait dans des positions inhumaines, et ses cris stridents réveillèrent quelque peu Aélis.    
Soudain une bulle apparut autour de la femme et ne resta plus que ses contorsions grotesques.    
-Je pourrais écouter ses cris toute la nuit, mais ce n’est pas pratique pour s’entendre, dit la voix.    
  


Aélis sentit quelqu’un la remettre d’aplomb contre le tronc d’arbre et une main la soutint fermement par l’épaule. Dans son champ de vision apparut alors le plus bel homme qu’elle ai jamais vu. Et elle dormait avec Jon Snow. La comparaison était haute. Cela lui parut étrange et absolument pas naturel, pourtant à la poigne qui la maintenait, l’homme était résolument réel. Il approcha un carré noir de sa bouche, le pressant contre ses lèvres, mais sa tête dodelinait de faiblesse :   
-Mange ça.   
Ecoutant son sauveur, Aélis ouvrit péniblement la bouche tout en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts sur l’homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et au visage mince d’une blancheur de neige. Le carré commença à fondre dans sa bouche, et peu à peu l’envie de lutter lui revint, les souvenirs tristes et le froid lunaire reculèrent.   
-Mâche.   
Elle mâcha et la saveur envahit son palais, une saveur inconnue et déstabilisante. La chaleur lui revint enfin dans le corps et elle put tenir assise toute seule. C’est alors que Jon sortit de la tente, une dague dans chaque main. Le dénommé Tom leva la main vers lui :  
-Tû tû tû… retourne te coucher, toi.   
Jon sembla déstabilisé, mais répondit “oui, Maître” et s’exécuta. Aélis eu envie de crier, dévastée par cette torsion de la volonté de son ami et presque amant, mais seul un faible râle sortit de sa bouche.   
-Ne t’inquiète pas, lui fit la voix cassante. Il ira bien. Je n’ai juste pas besoin de lui dans les pattes pour ça :   
Et il claqua des doigts de nouveau : la bulle recouvrant la femme explosa tout comme ses hurlements dans la clairière. Cette vision d’horreur était trop pour Aélis. Même si elle sentait que cette femme ne lui voulait que du mal, et que cet homme semblait au moins neutre et l’avait sauvée, elle ne supportait pas la vision de la torture atroce qu’il lui faisait subir. Elle rampa aux pieds de l’homme habillé lui aussi en noir, d’une large robe qui ne semblait pas chaude du tout, mais il était comme un glaçon lui-même et le froid ne semblait pas l’affecter, ni la cris de la femme, et elle tira sur un pan. Il détourna son regard du spectacle, ennuyé, presque blasé.   
-Tu n’aime pas ça, Petite…   
Aélis hocha la tête le plus vigoureusement dont elle était capable.   
-Pourtant, elle a voulu te faire du mal, tu sais ?   
Nouveau hochement de tête. Les plis de la bouche d’Aélis s’étirèrent vers le bas. Si ça continuait, elle allait vomir. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher à la fois les yeux et les oreilles, mais les soubresauts de la femme étaient si violents que même le sol en répandait les ondes jusqu’à elle.   
-La vengeance peut être douce… murmura l’homme en noir, sa voix comme du velours. 

  
  
  
**à suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

Aélis était toujours accrochée désespérément à la robe noire de Tom.   
-Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser… dit celui-ci.  
Les cris de la dame en noir lui vrillaient les tympans, elle se sentait nauséeuse rien qu'avec le petit aperçu qu'elle avait de ses contorsions grotesques. Les yeux de la femme devenaient blancs tellement ils tournaient dans leurs orbites, révulsés, elle bavait, crachottait, était à deux doigts d'avaler sa langue, ses ongles creusaient la couche de neige jusqu'à la glace et ses doigts étaient en sang. La magie utilisée pour cette forme de torture était tellement sombre et dangereuse qu'elle lui retournait l'estomac. Pourtant Aélis n'était pas une petite nature : elle avait survécu à la Grande Bataille de Winterfell. En vomissant pendant qu'elle se battait contre l'armée des Morts, c'était vrai.   
Elle tourna de l'œil et aspergea la neige du contenu de son estomac, c'est à dire de la tisane acide, la chose noire et amère que lui avait donné l'homme en noir et un peu de bile.   
Tom soupira et fit un geste dans l'air à regret. Les cris se turent, les yeux de la dame roulaient plus doucement, elle tremblait comme une feuille mais reprenait son souffle…  
-Tu dois savoir… Elle m'a fait des choses indicibles. C'est une mauvaise personne. Tout ce qui peut lui arriver de mal, elle le mérite largement. Tiens, reprends-en un peu.  
Il lui redonna quelques carrés de cette mixture magique et elle les mangea sans rechigner, allongée dans la neige. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après.  
-Je vais te laisser… tu ne dois plus avoir peur d'elle... Elle va faire ce qu'elle a à faire et s'en aller ! Déclara le sorcier autant à l'adresse de la dame en noir que d'Aélis. N'est-ce pas, Litany ?   
-Dans tes rêves, bredouilla la femme en noir.  
Tom se tourna vers Aélis :  
-Ce n’est pas encore très concluant mais je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance. Au moins sur ce coup là… Adieu, Petite. Profite de ce qu’elle peut te donner…   
Aélis aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas s’en aller, mais dans le même temps il lui faisait encore plus peur que la dame en noir, son aura rayonnait de magie noire. Il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt et disparut entre les arbres. La jeune sorcière ne sentit plus sa présence.   
Elle était seule avec la folle qui avait failli aspirer sa vie. Elle ne comptait pas Jon qui devait probablement encore être sous l’effet du sortilège, et elle ne préférait pas le mêler à tout ça, surtout qu’il n’avait aucun pouvoir.   
La dénommée Litany resta un long moment couchée par terre à reprendre son souffle, baignant dans son propre sang : celui qu’Aélis lui avait déchiré de la gorge, celui de ses doigts et celui qu’elle crachait régulièrement. Elle finit par s’assoir, puis à se lever sur des jambes tremblotantes. Elle ne tint pas longtemps debout et s’affaissa de nouveau dans la neige en un tas noir et colérique, éructant des insultes à l’encontre de l’homme en noir. Elle se traina à quatre pattes vers le tronc d’arbre et s’y assit difficilement. Aélis recula un peu plus vers la tente. La dame en noir sortit de sous son long manteau une plaquette très fine. La sorcière cru reconnaitre du papier, mais en beaucoup plus blanc et plus fin que tout ce qu’elle avait déjà vu. Un étrange petit stylet accompagnait la plaquette, et la dame en noir s’installa dans une position stable pour écrire : c’était bien une plaque de papier.   
Au moment où elle griffonna rageusement une première phrase, Aélis sentit les os de ses hanches se _déplacer_. Puis la douleur irradia de son utérus à tout son ventre, et elle sentit son corps se transformer. Elle ne put retenir une longue plainte, comme un hululement de chouette qui transperça la nuit.   
-C’est juste le début, gamine, cracha la femme en noir.   
Aélis se roula dans la neige, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, elle haletait, criait, des spasmes incontrôlés la traversaient de part en part.   
-Juste le début…   
  
Quand tout fut fini, Aélis se réveilla comme d’un long rêve et fixa la lune ronde au dessus d’elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé. La dame en noir avait disparu, mais quand elle eu la force de se lever, elle vit les traces de leurs tortures dans la neige. Ce grand cercle sanglant face à la tente où de grandes traces rouges creusaient la neige, et plus près, autour d’elle, la neige qu’elle avait déplacée et tassée dans sa gestuelle folle. La jeune femme prit une poignée de neige et se lava le visage du sang de la dame en noir qui l'avait aspergée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tente, une main sur son ventre à présent apaisé. Elle l’ouvrit pour découvrir Jon Snow assit en tailleur, les yeux dans le vide, fixant le néant. Elle s’approcha de lui et le secoua gentiment par les épaules :  
-Jon ?   
-Hm ? grogna le soldat.  
-Je peux avoir un bébé !   
Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre, essayant de fixer son attention sur ses expressions, mais Aélis avait définitivement l’air extatique. Prudemment il répondit :  
-Je suis content pour toi, mais ce ne sera pas avec moi.   
-Je m’en fiche !  
-Que s’est-il passé ?   
-Trop de choses… C’est trop long à expliquer. Mais je peux avoir un enfant !  
-J’étais… j’étais… dans la clairière. Tu m’a empêché..?   
-Bien sûr que oui ! Jon, pourquoi voulais-tu mettre fin à ta vie à cause de moi ? à cause de ce que j’ai fait ?  
La réponse du jeune homme se fit dans un souffle à peine audible.  
-Non… C’est à cause de moi. A cause de ce que j’ai fait.  
-Toi ?   
-Oui.   
-Raconte-moi tout. C’est à cause de la Reine Dragon n’est-ce pas ?   
-En partie… Nous étions ensemble… Et je l’ai tuée.   
-Je suis sûre que ce n’était pas de ta faute.   
-Je lui ai enfoncé une dague en plein coeur, pendant que je l'embrassais.  
Aélis garda le silence, bouleversée.  
-ça te choque ?   
-J’aimerais connaitre tes raisons… On dit qu’elle aurait fait brûler toute une ville et ses habitants au sud du Sud. Une ville plus peuplée que tout le Nord avant et Au Delà du Mur.   
-C’est vrai… et elle allait continuer… Il fallait bien que quelqu’un l’arrête. Mais je regrette. Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Elle était l’amour de ma vie !  
Le jeune homme s’effondra dans les bras de la sorcières, en pleurs. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.  
-Et avant il y a eu Ygritt. Elle m’a suivit, elle m’a fait confiance, et je l’ai trahie, je les ai tous trahis et elle est morte à cause de moi, dans mes bras elle aussi… Je suis maudit, les femmes qui m’approchent le paient de leur vie. Je ne peux pas aimer, ne vois-tu pas Aélis ?   
-Je ne te demanderais pas de m’aimer. Je ne te demanderais plus rien. Sois mon ami, répondit la jeune femme en le berçant dans ses bras, pendant qu’il sanglotait.   
-ça, je veux bien. Mais pas de bébé, pas de sentiments romantiques : “Tu ne prendras pas femme, tu n’engendrera pas de descendance”... ce sont les voeux de la Garde de Nuit et je les ai prononcés deux fois déjà…  
-Je n’ai jamais compris ces stupides voeux, mais je peux comprendre que ce qui t’ai arrivé te pèse… Mais maintenant tu es dans le Vrai Nord. Tu es en paix, Jon Snow. Soit en paix. Reste avec moi et soyons en paix avec notre passé tous les deux, ensemble. A nous les froids réveils sous la tente pour toujours !  
-Je souhaiterais pouvoir être en paix, oui…  
-Tu as assez donné au Sud, tu as combattu l’armée des morts, tu as sauvé des dizaines de milliers de gens… maintenant tu peux te permettre de n’être personne, avec nous, le Peuple Libre.   
-Je ne suis personne, déclara Jon en s’essuyant les yeux et en regardant Aélis. Seulement Jon Snow. Un sauvageon insignifiant parmi tant d’autres.   
Aélis lui sourit.   
-Pas si insignifiant que ça…  
Et elle lui donna une bourrade.   
-Il faut se dépêcher à démonter la tente et à rejoindre les autres ou Tormund va me tuer ! 

  
**Fin**.    



End file.
